


Spilled Beer

by Laroja



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroja/pseuds/Laroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which they aren't football players but meet through football anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Beer

The pub was bursting with people as Daniel tried to make his way towards a spot from which he could properly see the screen that would be showing the football match everyone was here for in a few minutes.

With an annoyed sigh he pushed through the mass of people, earning about as many elbows to the rips as he dished out himself. This was exactly why he usually preferred watching matches in the quiet of his own home. It was so much less detrimental to his poor rips. But today, his best friend Nicklas had somehow managed to convince him to brave the pub with him and so here he was with no sign of Nicklas who had disappeared right after they had entered the pub together, never to be seen again. Some friend he was.

Daniel was considering to just go home again (provided he could find the door again and then fight his way back to it) when he bumped into someone and beer went spilling all over his Denmark shirt.

“Shit,” the owner of said beer cursed. “I’m so sorry!”

Daniel was about to open his mouth and lay into the other guy when he raised his eyes from his spoiled shirt and well,  _hello_.

The man was hot. Tall, slim and pale skin marked by a plethora of all kinds of tattoos similar to Daniel’s own and immediately, he wondered just how much of that delicious pale skin was inked and please, could he see?

He realized he’d been staring at the stranger for quite a while without saying anything and he cleared his throat under the man’s amused smirk.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Just a bit of beer; this shirt has survived worse.”

The stranger’s smirk turned into a bright grin and Daniel could’ve sworn – no matter how fucking cliché it sounded – his heart skipped a beat.

“Doesn’t matter,” the guy replied. “I owe you one now. Let me buy you a beer.”

Daniel raised his eyebrow and gestured towards where the spilled beer was already starting to dry on his shirt.

“Looks like you already did,” he quipped and the other man let out a short bark of laughter.

“Touché. But really, I feel bad about this and I want to make it up to you.”

“With beer?”

“With beer,” the man confirmed with another of those devastating smiles and before Daniel’s brain could kick back into gear, he had already agreed.

He followed the stranger through the throng of people, slightly amazed at how easily this guy navigated through the masses without seemingly any effort at all until they reached the bar.

Daniel watched as the man ordered their beers, holding up two long, thin fingers in the process and wow, Daniel might’ve just discovered a brand new kink.

“I’m Martin, by the way,” the other guy said as he handed Daniel his beer.

“Daniel,” he introduced himself and Martin nodded in acknowledgement, raising his glass at Daniel before taking a large gulp and Daniel might or might not have been momentarily distracted by the way Martin’s Adam’s apple bopped with each swallow.

“So, Denmark,” Martin said, gesturing at Daniel’s shirt. “You just like ‘em or are you Danish?”

“Danish,” Daniel replied. “Moved here about five years ago but was born and raised in Denmark.”

“So you’re the real deal, huh? Me too.”

It was only then that Daniel noticed the Slovakia shirt Martin was wearing and he must’ve been really distracted by all that milky skin, the tattoos and those gorgeous fingers to not notice that before. God, those fingers that were wrapped so elegantly around the glass and how would they look wrapped around his… Aaaand here he was again, staring at Martin like a total creeper without saying anything.

“Guess we’re rivals then,” he said, laughing nervously and Martin smiled at him.

“Seems like it. Though a little rivalry does make a friendship so much more interesting.”

“We’re friends now?”

“Of course we are! I spilled beer on you. There are some things you can’t share without ending up liking each other, and spilling beer on each other is one of them.”

“But I haven’t spilled beer on you.”

Martin’s smirk was almost unbearable as he leaned closer to Daniel.

“You’re welcome to spill whatever you want on me,” he said directly into Daniel’s ear, warm breath ghosting over sensitive skin and Daniel gulped. It had already been warm in the pub to begin with but now it had just gotten several degrees hotter.

“Umm…” he stammered but Martin had already stepped away from him again.

“Oh look,” he said, pointing towards the screen in the far corner. “The match is starting.”

 

It took Daniel a few seconds before he could react, still absolutely flustered and when he finally shook himself out of it, Martin was already busy cheering on the Slovakian team.

It was usually easy for Daniel to get himself lost in a football match. Football was Daniel’s passion, something he loved so much he had almost made a career out of it if injuries hadn’t crushed that particular dream. But no matter what, Daniel still loved watching it more than anything.

The excitement that came with it was like no other and Daniel lived for the thrill of watching his team playing their hearts out on a football pitch. Nothing could compare to the exhilaration he felt when an important match was won or a trophy was lifted and similarly, nothing could get him down quite like his team losing. Football was an emotional rollercoaster and he loved and hated every single second of it.

And now here in the pub, watching his country play, he could almost forget about the intense attraction he felt for Martin while shouting at the players to run, goddammit, and why the hell didn’t you fucking shoot, you asshole?

But only almost. Martin remained a constant presence, the heat his body was giving off setting Daniel ablaze in all the best ways. They were pressed close to each other and Daniel could feel the sharp angles of Martin against him and it was driving him slowly but surely crazy with how much he wanted.

Martin was an animated watcher, always jumping and shouting and gesturing wildly, constantly shifting his body against Daniel’s and several times Daniel had to take a few deep breaths, thinking of dead puppies and kittens and all those other horrible things one thought of when trying to calm oneself down, while desperately trying to keep his attention on the football match, which was slowly coming to an end.

He wondered what would happen afterwards. Would he and Martin just go their separate ways? They didn’t even really know each other but there was no denying how much he felt drawn to the other man. He didn’t want to just go home and forget about Martin and he hoped that the way Martin had flirted with him (because he had flirted, hadn’t he?) meant that Martin felt the same.

He watched as the referee blew the whistle, ending the match in a 1-1 draw (of which Daniel had managed to miss both goals) and Martin turned to him.

“Wanna get out of here?” he shouted over the noise of the crowd and Daniel nodded dazedly.

Martin grabbed his wrist (Jesus Christ, those fingers. Daniel ought to write an ode to them, they were so perfect) and led him quickly and securely towards the exit.

They basically fell out of the door into the cool Liverpool night and Martin slung an arm around Daniel’s shoulders.

“Sooo,” he drawled. “I really hope I’m not misreading this right now.”

And then Martin was kissing Daniel.

 

Daniel made a surprised sound in the back of his throat before he turned into Martin and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, returning the kiss enthusiastically.

When they parted, Martin grinned against his lips.

“Man, I’m really glad I didn’t get this wrong. That would’ve been really awkward. Though your whole staring thing did make it kinda obvious.”

“It was not,” Daniel protested but Martin just detangled himself and slipped an arm around his waist, his hand edging dangerously close towards Daniel’s ass, and started walking them down the street.

“So, I know this really great place near here with lots of privacy and an awesome bed and everything. Wanna check it out?”

Daniel smiled at the other man. “Sure. Sounds nice.”

 

The next morning, Daniel and Martin were sitting at Martin’s kitchen table, eating breakfast together, when Martin nudged Daniel’s foot with his.

“I got something to confess,” he said and Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“I may have kinda not spilled that beer on you by accident.”

“What?”

“Look, I saw you in the pub and thought you were really hot but I didn’t know how to start a conversation with you so…”

“So you spilled beer on me?”

At Martin’s nod, Daniel kicked him lightly.

“Asshole,” he said. “That was my favourite shirt.”

“I regret nothing,” Martin said, smugly stuffing more bread into his mouth and Daniel smiled fondly.

Maybe he did have to thank Nicklas for dragging him to that pub after all.

 

(And if anyone was wondering: Martin’s fingers did look great wrapped around his dick.)


End file.
